The present invention relates to a conveying apparatus.
Various types of apparatus for conveying goods are known and customary from the prior art. For example, DE 20 2011 051 444 shows an apparatus for conveying goods. If required, provision is made to fit a rolling footboard on this apparatus. Thus, the apparatus is suitable for transporting not only goods but also a person, in particular a child.
In this connection, reference is made to DE 198 56 875 A1. Said document describes a handcart consisting of a rod system, two wheels or rollers and a textile volume which is guided either in front of or behind the user. What is special about this is that the rod system consists of two substantially rectilinear elements which are connected movably together in the handle region. In the lower region—that is to say in the vicinity of the rollers—the elements are kept spaced apart by a cross member. This cross member can be removed or folded together or moved on one side along the element. Furthermore, a property having the same effect allows the elements to be collapsed. In this case, the wheels or rollers are fitted in the lower region of the elements or on the cross member and are provided with a parking or blocking apparatus. In this way, the handcart is intended to be prevented from rolling away when erected.
Furthermore, various types of apparatus for moving persons are also known from the prior art. In this connection, reference is made for example to DE 20 2010 008 211 U1. Said document describes a wheeled children's toy, in particular a two wheeler or three wheeler. It has a removable seat and is characterized in that the seat has a holding device which is designed is to fasten the seat removed from the children's toy to a tabletop. An apparatus for moving a person is shown in turn in DE 20 2011 051 437 U1, wherein the apparatus is constructed in a collapsible manner.
A disadvantage of the apparatuses corresponding to the prior art is that they are constructed in a complicated manner and are often inflexible. Furthermore it is often complicated to transport a person.
The object of the present invention invention is to provide an apparatus which can be produced cost-effectively, allows the user great flexibility and requires no measures when, in addition to the goods to be conveyed, a person is also intended to be conveyed.